As a background art of the present technical field, there is PTL 1. PTL 1 discloses that an electromagnetic field distribution EM of an electronic optical system 4 in an electron microscope body 1 is calculated and detection values of first emission electrons 50 from a sample 5 in the electromagnetic field distribution EM and second emission electrons 52 emitted from the electronic optical system by collision of the first emission electrons are calculated by a Monte Carlo method. In addition, PTL 1 describes that, if detection values are acquired for every incidence position of electron beams 2 for the sample 5, SEM images according to the detection values are generated, and a desired image is selected and designated from the SEM images, the electronic optical system is set to a simulated condition and such an SEM image can be actually observed.
As another background art of the present technical field, there is PTL 2. PTL 2 describes that an image forming apparatus that acquires information of a region including a radiation range of charged particle beams from design data of a semiconductor device, calculates an amount of electrons detected at a pixel portion when the charge particle beams are radiated to the sample, in a pixel unit for the radiation range of the charged particle beams, on the basis of the information, arranges brightness information acquired on the basis of the number of electrons, and forms an image is suggested.